1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of model trains. More specifically, the present invention comprises a smoke production system for a model locomotive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Model train hobbyists spend a great deal of time and effort in constructing model train systems which accurately simulate reality. For example, many hobbyists enjoy building railroad sets which recreate the environment and scenery of popular railways. Likewise, many hobbyists purchase or develop elaborate controllers or soundcards for replicating traditional sounds heard around a railway including whistles, steam chuffs, and brakes. Model locomotives and rail cars are also recreated in exacting detail.
A lesser amount of attention has been directed towards simulating the appearance of steam emitted from an operating locomotive. Actual steam-powered locomotives use steam pressure to drive reciprocating pistons. The reciprocating pistons turn drive wheels on the railroad track to propel the locomotive forward or rearward on the track. The reciprocating pistons are attached to the drive wheels through connecting rods and linkages. Those that are familiar with the operation of steam locomotives know that four discrete exhaust pulses are emitted from the locomotive for every revolution of the drive wheel. Prior art steam exhaust simulation devices do a very poor job at replicating this feature. As such, it would be beneficial to provide a smoke production system for a model locomotive capable of accurately simulating the exhaust characteristics of an actual locomotive.